


Shirtgate

by Canon_Is_Relative, stardust_made



Series: The College AU [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean, Banter, Comforting Sam Winchester, Domestic, Epistolary, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some months after they buy their house, Sam and Dean are beginning to settle into their new life; living together and hunting more often. A hunt gets bloody and Dean is laid up at home, leaving him bored and restless with nothing to do but text Sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [From stardust_made] My Sammy, a.k.a. Canon_Is_Relative suggested that I should perhaps say a few words on the choice of title, since I was the one to start calling this series 'Shirtgate'. I got nothing. It just came to me and it stuck, you'll see why. But what I _would_ like to say is that we both absolutely adore 'Shirtgate' and we hope you enjoy it, too. It's also our penultimate special feature - last one is coming out next weekend!

[Dean]  
The blood stains didn’t come out in the wash, I gotta throw the shirt out. Man, I liked that shirt

[Sam]  
That shirt was a crime against humanity. I'll buy you a new one.

How’s your shoulder?

[Dean]  
I don't care, I liked it. Shouldn't have worn it

[Sam]  
It was God’s will, Dean.

I just had a great idea for a business. Laundry service that caters to hunters: Never ask questions, no matter the stains.

[Dean]  
Hey, don't mock my pain, dude

[Sam]  
Not mocking your pain, just your lack of fashion sense. But seriously, how's your shoulder? Did you re-wrap it yet?

[Dean]  
Yeah, yeah, it's fine

[Sam]  
That bad, huh?

I'll be home in a couple hours, I’ll take a look at it. 

[Dean]  
Dude, it's ok, stop fussing

[Sam]  
Okay, sorry. 

What do you want to do tonight?

[Dean]  
Nothing

[Sam]  
Okay. What kind of nothing? The boring kind or the sexy kind? Or some other kind?

[Dean]  
Hey, you think we could bleach the spots, then I don't know, maybe dye it

[Sam]  
We can try. Dude, what's so important about this shirt. 

[Dean]  
Nothing, just, I like it

Just wanna stay home, I don't know

[Sam]  
Well good cause I don't think you should be going out much until you heal up. I'm sure I can find stuff to keep your mind off it at home. 

[Dean]  
Dude, I'm fine, it was nothing. But feel free to distract me from going out

[Sam]  
I'll take that as a challenge. 

[Dean]  
Where’s the bleach?

[Sam]  
I don't know. Under the sink? 

One of my coworkers is into costuming, like theatre stuff, I'll ask if she has any tips about bleaching and dying and stuff. 

[Dean]  
Cool, yeah! Thanks, Sammy

[Sam]  
Anything for my big brother and his commitment to offending the fashion sense of everyone with eyes within five miles. 

[Dean, five minutes later]  
Found the bleach, not gonna do anything until you talk to that girl

[Sam]  
Seriously are you going to tell me what's up with this shirt? Was it dad's?

[Dean]  
No. Doesn't matter, forget about it

[Sam]  
Come on D, you can tell me, I want to know. Is it mine?

[Dean]  
I got it for when we went out that time, ok? When you said you wanted to have a do-over, go on a real first date, take me out, whatever

[Sam]  
Oh. That was that shirt?

[Dean]  
Yeah

[Sam]  
Shit, man, I'm sorry. I was just joking about it being ugly. I could tell you were upset about ruining it, I was just trying to make you lighten up. 

[Dean]  
Not a big deal, didn't know you thought it sucked

[Sam]  
Well, I'm officially a dick. 

You could probably wear a frilly dress and I wouldn't notice, I'd be too busy staring at you face. 

[Dean]  
Dude! 

[Sam]  
What?

It's not like I was actually suggesting it. 

I mean, unless you want to.

[Dean]  
Forget about the shirt, no big deal. Get beer on your way back

[Sam]  
I will. And Alyson told me a good way to get blood out of fabric. She's cool, she didn't ask why. 

[Dean]  
What kind of people do you know?

Don’t answer that

[Sam]  
Awesome people.

[Dean]  
Dude you're not a dick, it's just a stupid shirt

[Sam]  
Your face is just a stupid shirt. 

[Dean]  
Just, that night you were all over me, kept saying stuff, I don't know, I just remembered it. Thought it could have been the shirt that made me hot, haha

[Sam]  
Dean, you do not need clothes to make you hot. They mostly just get in the way. 

That was a good night. 

[Dean]  
You remember it? 

[Sam]  
Yeah, of course I do.

It's not like we drop a hundred bucks on a meal once a week. 

Yeah Dean, I remember it. You kept forgetting to finish your sentences. I'd never seen you look at me like that before. 

[Dean]  
It was weird, trying to look good. I don't know, wanted it to be special. And now I ruined the shirt and you didn't like it anyway

[Sam]  
I told you I wasn't being serious about the shirt. 

I was trying to cheer you up. Guess I shouldn't even try, it never works out right. 

[Dean]  
What are those painkillers you made me take, it's some strong shit

[Sam]  
The kind you give your dumb ass brother when he tries to take out a chupacabra by himself. 

[Dean]  
What else was I supposed to do? It wasn't going to take out itself

Sorry, Sammy. Just feeling out of it

You cheer me up plenty

Just seeing your face is enough

[Sam]  
Even when I'm being, and I quote, “a mother-henning hen-pecking soccer-mom-slash-trophy-bitch who is helicoptering you to death”? Didn't seem too pleased with my face when I was stitching you up :)

[Dean]  
Quit making shit up

That night, you were like a Christmas tree, so damn gorgeous. Kept smiling god, I couldn't take my eyes off of you

[Sam]  
Yeah, it was the same for me. Like I don't even remember what we ate or where we were, let alone what you were wearing. You kept laughing at everything I said and I just kept thinking that if I could make you laugh like that every day that might be the meaning of life right there. 

[Dean]  
How did I end up with such a sap?

[Sam]  
Just lucky I guess.

[Dean]  
Honestly? I don't remember a word either of us was saying, I could only look at you

[Sam]  
Yeah, well, like I said. You weren't your most eloquent that night. It was pretty amazing, actually. 

[Dean]  
You looked at yourself in a mirror?

[Sam]  
Have you?

You were trying so hard at first, keeping up the conversation and everything, but you just kept trailing off. Remember how I had to order for you? I thought about getting you a salad just to see if you'd notice.

[Dean]  
So I was trying to be a good date or whatever and you were plotting to poison me. Nice

When are you getting back? I wanna see your sappy face

[Sam]  
I'm leaving in here soon and then my sappy face will be all yours.

[Dean]  
Gonna take care of me, baby boy? I'm injured and drugged

[Sam]  
That’s my job.

See if I can kiss it better.

I’ll take care of you.

[Dean]  
I’m hurting all over

[Sam]  
So I’ll kiss you all over.

[Dean]  
Sounds good

Just thinking of your hands on me is making me feel good

It's bad, might need something stronger than a kiss

[Sam]  
Something stronger? Need me to fuck you better? Is that even a thing?

I bet that’s totally a thing.

[Dean]  
Hey Sammy remember that time I was away and couldn't come back and my head was a mess

Just after I followed you here. I got Bobby's painkillers and we were texting

[Sam]  
That time right before you up and moved out with no warning? Yeah I remember. 

[Dean]  
This is like that only hundred times better cuz you're coming to me

Couldn't think what I was saying that night, just wanted you with me so bad I thought I was gonna go nuts

[Sam]  
I know. And then you moved out and I was sure I'd fucked it up. But the things you said to me, god I wanted you. 

[Dean]  
I was scared man thought you were only messing around, don't be mad

[Sam]  
Not mad. I was scared too. I thought you were just playing along to give me what I wanted, didn't know if you were there with me. 

[Dean]  
You can definitely fuck me better just gotta watch the shoulder

[Sam]  
God, can I? I want to. Get you all sprawled out and lazy under me. Let me do all the work and take care of you for a change. I'm gonna make you feel so good. 

[Dean]  
Didn't fuck up, I thought I did and then Ahmed said you told him I was looking for a place, it was after that night I thought it was better if I just left

[Sam]  
Ahmed can go screw himself. He pushed that idea on me, I wasn't even going to mention it to you. I was gonna keep you in my bed as long as I could. 

[Dean]  
I wanted to give you what you wanted, always do, scares me when I want things

I wanted you for myself

[Sam]  
Got me now. Things worked out for us, maybe the first time in our lives. 

[Dean]  
Promise?

[Sam]  
Promise. 

When I get home I’m gonna show you, make sure you know how much I want you. Keep you all for myself.

[Dean]  
You can keep me now not going anywhere baby boy you'd have to kick me out

[Sam]  
And that's never going to happen. 

[Dean]  
Yeah. Sometimes I freak out, waiting for the other shoe to drop but it's not, right? We're good, right

[Sam]  
We're good, baby. We're perfect. 

Except I just called you baby. Was that weird?

[Dean]  
S weird 

But it got me hot all over

[Sam]  
Yeah?

Good. I like you like that.

I'm gonna take you to bed and show you what you do to me. 

[Dean]  
Yeah ok that's good Sammy that sounds so good

[Sam]  
It's gonna be good Dean, I'm gonna make it so good for you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, you don't even have to ask. 

[Dean]  
You're everything to me Sam

[Sam]  
You're my whole world Dean. You're it. 

[Dean]  
I'm slipping wake e up when you get here ok

[Sam]  
I will. Almost home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days later_

[Dean]  
I've been doing some thinking and when you come back from the store I think I deserve some extra special care or something

[Sam]  
Oh, is that so? How did you come by this grand decision?

[Dean]  
You crushed me with how you talked about my shirt the other day. That was an awesome shirt, Sammy

[Sam]  
And it will be an awesome shirt again, Dean. We'll try Alyson's bloodstain removal method when I get back, see if we can fix it.

I'm sorry, Dean, for what I said about it. I really didn't mean it.

Took your painkillers yet?

[Dean]  
Yeah mother hen, jeez. Feelin kinda dopey

I don't know I'm kinda broken up about the shirt, might need some distraction

And to restore my belief that you really think I'm a handsome devil

[Sam]  
I swear you're hornier doped up than most people are sober, how does that even work?

If you doubt that I think you're the hottest, most ridiculously attractive person on the whole damn planet, then I am not doing my job right.

[Dean]  
You're doing everything right, baby boy, it's cuz you're doing it so right that I want more of it, you got yourself to blame

[Sam]  
I'm okay with that. 

[Dean]  
And it's been a while!

Like eight hours, that's like another day

[Sam]  
Dude I'm like standing in the middle of the frozen vegetable aisle staring at my phone like a moron. It's a good thing you're not here to see how dumb you make me look.

[Dean]  
Nah, can't take credit for that, that gift is all on you, Sammy

[Sam]  
It's been less than twenty-four hours!

[Dean]  
So what you're dishing out the Sam love only once a day? That's selfish

[Sam]  
No way. I'm gonna come straight home and make up for lost time. Why do we need to sleep, huh? Seems like such a waste of time.

[Dean]  
We can sleep after. Like last night, sleep was awesome last night even if you were treating me like a freaking feather

[Sam]  
Were you awake when I started kissing you last night, around 3? I woke up half on top of you already and just, I couldn’t tell who started it. I think I was sleep-groping you and you were making sounds like you knew what was going on but you didn't open your eyes. Or maybe it was a dream. A really...really awesome, messy dream.

[Dean]  
It wasn't a dream

[Sam]  
It wasn't? Jesus. 

[Dean]  
You're handsy even in your sleep it's awesome Sammy

[Sam]  
I can't help it, you feel so good. Can't help myself.

I could never get sick of touching you. Can't wait to get home and get my hands on you. What do you want, Dean? What can I do for you.

[Dean]  
I meant how you treated me like I was made of glass just cuz of a stupid shoulder

[Sam]  
Tough. You treat me like I'm breakable every day of the year. You can let me take care of you once in awhile.

[Dean]  
I was good with that. Don't mind being molested in my sleep, I did wake up but it was too much effort to do anything

You're being bossy again

It's not so bad

[Sam]  
You need it sometimes.

[Dean]  
My stupid back is cramping

[Sam]  
You angling for another back rub?

I told you not to lie on the couch.

[Dean]  
That wasn't a back rub you were checking me

But that’s where the TV is

[Sam]  
Then I guess I'll have to get back quick and provide you with better entertainment, won't I?

Lay you out in bed and check you all over, make sure I didn't miss any spots yesterday.

[Dean]  
Sounds good

I liked it when you were checking my back

[Sam]  
Maybe try and find that ticklish spot on your thigh again.

I like how you melt for me.

[Dean]  
No! Not until I can fight back that's not playing fair

Sammy your hands are magic

[Sam]  
I'm your little brother, not playing fair is rule #1

[Dean]  
Oh you wanna do that? Wait until I can move again dude, nothing will be forgotten

So, can you check my back again? Like close to my neck

Not angling for anything

Just cuz after you checked it my head stopped being in so much pain

After you checked my back and my shoulders I mean, that spot by my neck

[Sam]  
Yeah, I will. Soon as I'm back. 

[Dean]  
Thanks, Sammy

[Sam]  
Anytime, Dean.

Can't have you feeling neglected. 

[Dean]  
And crushed cuz of the shirt

[Sam]  
Am I ever going to live that down?

[Dean]  
I'll need some serious distraction, like looking at you losing your shirt

See what I did there, that was awesome right?

[Sam]  
Want me to strip for you?

Yeah Dean, it was awesome.

[Dean]  
Stripping can't hurt

[Sam]  
You're a giant dork. Well, a medium-sized dork.

[Dean]  
I'm not medium-sized anything! I'm a big enough, proportionate dork

Except how I'm NOT a dork, you're a dork

A dork that is so hot it’s blinding

[Sam]  
Mm, yes, you are very proportionate

And you're kind of a dork.

You're a dork when it comes to me.

[Dean]  
Wanna see you with your shirt off

[Sam]  
You will. What do you want next?

[Dean]  
I like looking at you naked you're so fucking perfect how did you get to be so perfect, geek boy

Just you. Want you

Want to see you naked and then want you to sit behind me on the bed like last night and check my shoulders and my neck

So good to lean back against your chest Sammy, I'm never gonna make fun of you again about being a Sasquatch

[Sam]  
I will. I love being naked and pressed up against you, your stupid perfect skin. You know I'll check you out, I'll take care of you, make sure you're okay, but I'm gonna be thinking about everything else I wanna do. 

[Dean]  
You can do what we did last night, I'm good with that. You feel so good pressed up against me, thinking about it now

[Sam]  
Gonna be touching your back and thinking about how it looks when you're in front of me, when I'm fucking you and you're moaning for me. And your neck, too. How I love sucking on that spot right under your ear. 

Tell me what you're thinking about. You thinking about my fingers inside you? 

[Dean]  
No I'm thinking about your dick inside me, don't need fingers, it's only been a little while I can take you, want you

So good last night

Want you to make me so stupid for you like you did last night, like I had no bones, so good to me

[Sam]  
God Dean ok, yeah. It's so hard to go slow and go easy on you when you're so hot for me. I will, I'll be careful of your shoulder, but it's kind of all I can think about right now, fucking you so hard and fast, making you moan.

[Dean]  
You can fuck me like that if you want, I was only teasing you about how I wasn't made of glass. So good to me, Sammy

[Sam]  
I just want to make you forget everything that's not me. I don't even care how fucked up that sounds. 

[Dean]  
We don't even need to fuck for me to forget everything that's not you

[Sam]  
I know Dean. I'm sorry, I don't know, you turn me into a caveman or something.

[Dean]  
You can go hard in the end I can take it it's good

[Sam]  
I will. I'm going to. I'm going to get you so ready for me, I want to make you come first with my mouth, then I'll fuck you. I'm gonna make it last the rest of the day. 

God, listen to me. I sound like a bad porno.

[Dean]  
It's good, don't be sorry, baby boy. Like it when you press me down and you kind of bracket me all over and you've grown so big I can't believe it, so damn gorgeous

[Sam]  
Truth? I like being bigger than you, Dean.

[Dean]  
You sound like a good porno, like a very good porno

Sometimes I like it too

Sometimes, don't get any ideas, I'm still your big brother, alright?

[Sam]  
Like maybe you don't have to work so hard to protect me. But also because I love being able to cover all of you, reach all of you and touch you everywhere at once.

Still my big brother.

[Dean]  
Still my little brother.

I want to protect you, ok? I want to, you get that? You're mine to protect, Sammy

[Sam]  
Still your pain in the ass little brother. Yours to protect. And to touch and hold and kiss and fuck every night until forever.

[Dean]  
I can sleep when I’m touching you, you know that? Six hours, even seven sometimes

Maybe we can fuck later, maybe you can just stay close first

[Sam]  
Okay. Anything.

[Dean]  
But definitely fucking later, it's good to keep me in shape now that I've been stuck at home for days!

[Sam]  
I gotta find a better word than 'love' for how I feel about you. A bigger one, I mean. 

Okay, sounds good Dean. And let's not forget to eat dinner today, too. That was a serious oversight.

[Dean]  
Size doesn't matter, Sammy

[Sam]  
Yeah just keep telling yourself that, Dean, if it makes you feel better ;)

[Dean]  
Yeah, dude, tell me about it! I'mma eat a whole pie! Don't forget the pie!

Hey! You ride it so hard I'm afraid you're gonna break it and it ain't cuz it's the size of the empire state building!

[Sam]  
I won't forget the damn pie! Who do you think I am?

You know I would have been home like an hour ago (with the pie) if you hadn't been sexting me this whole time.

[Dean]  
My horny little brother who's got like two brain cells left

Not my fault you can't multitask

You are sexting me!

I like sexting you it's awesome like when I talk dirty to you

[Sam]  
Screw you, my lack of brain cells is 100% your fault. How'd I get cursed with such an ambitious horndog for an older brother who thinks three hours of sleep is enough for a week and four is too long to go without sucking my brain out through my dick.

You're lucky I haven't been arrested for indecency yet, I've been hard practically this whole time just from your stupid dirty text messages.

[Dean]  
Not my fault you're so hot

[Sam]  
Not my fault I want to fuck your face to get you to shut up.

[Dean]  
And I'm just blessed like that

[Sam]  
You are so gonna get it when I get home, just you wait.

[Dean]  
Who's an ambitious horndog now? And who even talks like that? Oh wait, hot as hell smartass college boys

[Sam]  
Hey, good idea or best idea: eating pie while I suck you off.

[Dean]  
Best idea!

[Sam]  
Let's do it.

[Dean]  
Sammy, I dropped the frying pan on my foot

[Sam]  
I really hope that's a metaphor for something

Are you okay?

[Dean]  
Yeah it kinda hurts though

I forgot that my shoulder is still injured

Already got a bruise forming 

[Sam]  
Just another thing for me to kiss better I suppose.

I'm sorry, Dean. Not trying to be a dick. 

But, what were you doing with the frying pan?

[Dean]  
I'mma need ice there's no ice :(

Nothing

[Sam]  
Oh jesus. Ok, I'll buy some. How do we not have ice, that's like in rule number one. Salt, silver, iron, bandages and ice.

I love you. I'm sorry you hurt yourself. More sorry that I let that chupacabra gets its claws in you. But still.

[Dean]  
Just get home ok

The kitchen is a mess sorry

[Sam]  
It's okay :)

I'm on my way. I got two pies. One peach from the store cuz you won't shut up about peaches and one super-fresh like baked-this-morning blueberry from that bakery on the square.

[Dean]  
I love you

[Sam]  
I know.

\---

Sam walked in the door, put down the grocery bags and took stock of the kitchen. 

The blender had apparently exploded and there was sludgy coffee dripping steadily off the counter—that explained the lack of ice; apparently Dean had used the entire tray trying to make something like one of those Starbucks blended drinks, and _oh_ but Sam was looking forward to Dean recovering just so he could start giving him shit about _that_ —and that was only the one side of the kitchen. On the stove was a pan full of milk—what?—and on the floor, as promised, the heavy cast-iron skillet. Sam winced thinking about that dropping onto his brother’s toes, and didn’t even stop to feel irritated when he stepped in a puddle of pancake goo, just pulled off his socks and went to find Dean in the bedroom. 

Predictably, he was lying on his back with his good arm thrown over his eyes.

Sam dropped his socks into the hamper and pulled off his shirt, stepping out of his jeans and settling himself on the bed. He splayed one hand over Dean’s stomach and kissed his ear, murmuring, “Oh, woe is you.” 

“Shut up,” Dean muttered, turning his head to kiss Sam without opening his eyes. 

It was a constant source of wonder to Sam, how Dean seemed honestly happy to lie in bed and kiss him for hours and hours—maybe days if that was possible—at a time. Sam slipped his pinky beneath the waistband of Dean’s shorts and just rested his hand there, enjoying the little tremors that fluttered through Dean’s belly at his touch, and pressed himself against his brother from knees to nose, weaving their feet together. 

He’d been half-hard for the past hour, every new text from Dean sending a corresponding ping of desire coursing through him. Sometimes he suspected that Dean sent him out on solo errands, or took off by himself in the car for the day, so they could continue to have this. Continue to play in the gray space that had gotten them started in the first place. Sam had had to change his phone settings so that texts from everyone else came in with a different tone. He was way past the point of having any shame at admitting he had a definite phone kink. And if that wasn’t an actual thing before the Winchesters got to it, it certainly was now. Last week they’d almost ruined Sam’s when Dean pressed it between their bodies as he drove into Sam, the hard, sharp lines of it digging into his skin with every snap of Dean’s hips and he’d come so fast and so hard and was ready to go again almost before Dean collapsed on top of him, spent, dragging the phone through the sweat and come on their skin. When Sam fretted over it later, Dean just suggested they get a waterproof case. 

Dean was winding his fingers through Sam’s hair, unconscious and uncaring. He had mostly stopped saying anything about Sam’s hair since he discovered how much Sam loved it when he played with it, when he tugged on it, when he wrapped it around his fingers and used the leverage to pull Sam flush against him. Sam fought back a shiver now, kept himself under control, carefully did not rut himself against Dean’s hip and didn’t falter in his gentle caress, drawing symbols and sigils over his brother’s chest. Dean had the effect of making him feel like he was permanently thirteen. Hard at the drop of a hat, ready to go at the bat of an eyelash. Not that Dean was in the habit of dropping hats but he sure batted those stupid eyelashes an awful lot for someone who claimed unequivocally that he was _not_ a princess, fuck you very much. 

“You’re staring,” Dean mumbled, and Sam blinked. Didn’t know when Dean had opened his eyes. But it was true, he was.

“Can you blame me?”

Dean huffed, wrinkled his nose. Shifted slightly to rub his face against Sam’s shoulder, nose tickling at his armpit. “Where’s my pie?”

Sam rolled his eyes and poked Dean in the ribs. “In the kitchen.”

Dean groaned, rolled onto his side to drape his leg over both of Sam’s. “Don’t talk to me about that room.”

“Aw, Dean, I’m sorry the nasty kitchen was mean to you. Should I go have words with the frying pan?”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“And I’m hungry.”

Sam grinned and nipped at the first bit of Dean his teeth could find, which turned out to be his ear. Dean stifled a yelp as he jerked against him, pressing their groins together, and both of them gasped softly. Sam flicked his tongue over the shell of Dean’s ear, fingers carefully searching out an uninjured patch of skin to dig in, and Dean rolled his hips more purposefully. 

“Sammy?” he said after a minute.

“Still right here, Dean.”

“Smartass. I, uh...” Shifting with a grimace to accommodate his bad shoulder, Dean lifted himself up to look down at Sam. He was flushed, his eyes shining, and Sam lifted a hand to lay the back of his fingers against his forehead, checking for temperature, gauging fever or arousal. Dean’s lips quirked. “I think I’m too hungry for sex. Don’t hate. I just, uh. You know, what you said, about feeding me pie and…the other thing, if that still stands…” 

Sam surged up and kissed Dean hard. The offer wasn’t the only thing standing, not by a long shot.


End file.
